


in the mood for love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Keith has a stomach flu), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was an ordinary night when Keith realized he wanted Shiro to be in his life for the long term. And then suddenly it was not so ordinary.He looked up to not-so-secretly watch Shiro’s face up-close, taking everything in. Taking his beautiful sharp features, his beautiful unique hair, his piercing eyes focused on TV, his kind hands slowly stroking Keith’s back over and over and over, keeping Keith safe and warm and calm. Making him feel loved.Ican love this man too, Keith decided as he put his head back to Shiro’s chest.I can love him for a long, long time.





	in the mood for love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very nervous about posting this because it's the first I've written something this long in English-which is not my native language-so I apologize in advance for the possible grammar mistakes and typos you'll see.
> 
> Also I have ZERO idea how the college system works in USA, so I decied to touch that subject as lighly as I could. Sorry again!

It was an ordinary night when Keith realized he wanted Shiro to be in his life for the long term. And then suddenly it was not so ordinary.

Technically, Hunk has moved into his new home a month ago, so it wasn’t exactly brand new but it was the first time Keith was going to see his apartment so Hunk insisted on a dinner party. After panicking for a considerable amount of time about what to get him as a housewarming gift since Lance absolutely refused to help him pick something ( _“Yeah well, Mullet, where were you when Pidge and I almost died helping Hunk move into his new home? Hmm? Consider this as your punishment._ ), Pidge finally took pity on him when he was about to have a breakdown and suggested a coffee machine since Hunk didn’t have one and he loved coffee. Lance pouted all the way to Hunk’s home and called his girlfriend a traitor. ( _“She was my best friend before she was your girlfriend so shut the fuck up Lance.”_ )

After eating Hunk’s heavenly dinner he, Lance and Pidge requested to do the dishes despite Hunk’s protests.

“Seriously guys, I’ll just put them in the dishwasher, you don’t even need to bother. Easy peasy.”

“If this is such an easy process like you said,” Pidge said. “Then I guess we can handle it. End of discussion.”

Keith smirked. “C’mon Hunk, even Lance’s lazy ass is willing to help. Let us all enjoy this rare occasion.”

Lance scowled at him from where he was laying on Pidge’s lap. “I’ll have you know that my lazy ass helped Hunk move his entire damn home while you were nowhere to be found.”

“I’ve already told you three times Lance.” he said tiredly. “I had an important final.”

“Excuses!”

“Okay, dessert time first!” Hunk interrupted loudly before they started a fist fight again. “Who wants key lime pie?”

They all cheered loudly.

Hunk’s key lime pie, like everything he cooked, was beyond delicious. Keith was going to be very surprised if Hunk wouldn’t get a job at a classy Michelin restaurant by the time he graduated.

As he was slowly eating his dessert, he watched the couple in front of him. Pidge’s long hair was worn in space buns today. It was still kind of weird to see her with long hair after getting used to her short hair for years, but she was happy with her new look so Keith wasn’t going to complain. Lance was finished with his plate and had his head on Pidge’s lap. His eyes found hers and he sent her a meaningful glance. Pidge rolled her eyes but Keith was sure the tiny smile on her lips was a fond one. She lifted her hand and began to tenderly caress Lance’s hair. Lance leaned into the touch like a pleased cat.

The gesture made Keith remember a week ago when he was the one laying on the certain someone’s lap and getting his hair caressed as they listened to Max Richter quietly.

His phone buzzed at his jean’s pocket.

Speak of the devil, he thought but his heart’s already started to beat faster. He unlocked his phone and saw he, just like he thought, had a message from Shiro.

**| Finally bought a Ghibli film after listening your complaints for weeks. Gonna watch Kiko now.**

Keith allowed his lips to give a teeny tiny smile.

**| It’s Kiki. I still can’t believe you haven’t watched a single Ghibli film until now. You’re an embarrassment to your country.**

**| I didn’t have time?**

**| Shiro, you’re 28.**

**| ...I still didn’t have time? You know how us “boring lawyers” are.**

Keith couldn’t help himself, he gave a snort of laughter. He could feel his friends’ attention shift towards him but he was too busy with typing a reply.

**| I called your job boring ONE time when I was sick and you still can’t let it go.**

**| What can I say, I’m a vengeful man.**

He sighed lightly. Sure. Shiro, who still insisted on holding the car’s door for Keith, was the most vengeful man he’s ever met.

**| Alright you big villain, stop texting and play the movie. Don’t watch Spirited Away without me tho.**

**| Wouldn’t dream of it. I know it’s your favourite xx.**

He bit his lip as his smile widened without his control. He only briefly mentioned Shiro that Spirited Away was his favourite Ghibli film while he was ingesting the delicious chocolate soufflé Shiro’s made. To see Shiro remember such a little detail like this…made something feel very, very warm in Keith’s chest.

He locked his phone and saw his friends’ eyes were still on him when he lifted his head.

“What?” Keith asked a little defensively.

Lance switched his head on Pidge’s lap to look at Keith more comfortably and smiled like a Cheshire cat. “Who were you texting to?”

“A friend from school.”

“Liar.” Pidge said quickly.

“Yeah Keith, no offense but,” Hunk smiled apologetically. “Your only friends from school are sitting in front of you. Plus Allura but she’s at the cinema right now and you know how she hates texting during movie. You have no one.”

“How in the world am I supposed to take no offense from this?” Keith shot him a half-hearted glare. “This two bitches doesn’t surprise me anymore but honestly Hunk, I expected better from you.”

Pidge rolled her eyes at him. “OK, since you are so insistent, who was it from school?”

Keith hesitated. They were all looking at him with smug expressions. “The…blonde girl from the Physics I class? Darlene?”

“Her name is Daisy and I don’t think saying sorry when you accidently bumped into her that one time makes you two friends. Especially not on texting level.”

“Why are you being all mysterious and secretive anyway?” Lance asked lazily. “We all know you were texting to your lawyer boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

Pidge made an impatient sound. “Please Keith, this is such a cliché thing to say, even for you.”

“Well too bad since I’m telling the truth and not trying to sound cliché.” Keith shot back. “What we have is entirely casual.”

They looked at each other like they wanted tear each other’s throat. Keith guessed that was what happened when two people have been best friends for as long as they were. Both of them were too stubborn to take a step back. Hunk cleared his throat.

“What was his name again?” he asked calmly, probably wanting to soften the atmosphere.

“Takeshi Shirogane.” Keith cursed himself internally when he noticed how fond he sounded. “But he goes by Shiro. He’s a 28 year old lawyer.”

“He is the same guy Keith met when we went to Allura’s last home party.” Lance said, giving him a meaningful side glance.

“Oh.” Hunk said, eyes a little wide. He turned back to Keith. “So…You’ve been seeing him for five months now?”

Keith opened his mouth and closed without saying anything. He felt himself blushing and turned his gaze to Hunk’s hardwood floor. “Yeah.” he said finally, in a timid voice.

Hunk hummed thoughtfully. Somehow, this made Keith feel worse than Pidge’s insistent pressure did. He slowly rose his head.

“But that doesn’t mean anything serious, does it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course not.” Pidge said, voice as sweet as sugar. “Who in their right mind thinks seeing someone exclusively for five months is enough to decide whether you’re dating or not? You should give it at least a year or two.”

Lance tilted his head. “Not that I disagree, but it’s a little ironic thing for you to say babe.”

Pidge lifted her eyebrows. “How so?”

“Pidgeon, it took me almost nine months to convince you to dating me.”

“How could I possibly know? You’re a naturally flirtatious person so I figured out there was no point for taking it personally.”

“You should have.” Lance placed his chin over her thigh and shamelessly batted his eyelashes at her. “It was all for you. Only you.”

Pidge blushed madly and looked lost for words. Keith couldn’t help but smiled slightly despite the slowly rising discomfort in his chest. He remembered how Pidge brushed off Lance’s way too obvious flirting attempts for months too. At that time, she was too stubborn to admit it, but Keith knew she was acting like that because she didn’t want to end up heartbroken if Lance was indeed doing it jokingly. Keith was genuinely happy for both of them when they finally got together. As much as it was funny to watch Lance’s attempts getting more desperate day by day, he wanted them to be happy.

“OK lovebirds, not that this isn’t cute but you’re getting off topic.” Hunk said and Keith’s mood soured.

Pidge gathered herself. “Right, thank you Hunk.” she said quickly. She turned her attention to Keith, giving him a patient little smile. “Honestly Keith, what’s the problem if you are dating? You’ve been seeing him for five months and honestly this is the longest relationship I’ve seen you in.”

“Not true, you know I had longer.”

Pidge frowned for a moment and then gave him an unimpressed huff. “Oh my God. Keith, you were at 8th grade.”

“Still, it was longer than that.”

“You were 14. You’re fucking 21 now.”

“Seriously Mullet, I don’t see why you are being so uptight about it.” Lance said. “This is the first time I’ve seen you with a guy for this long and we’ve been friends for 3 years.”

“3 unfortunate years.” Keith deadpanned.

“Well it’s not like I’m your biggest fan either, you’re just always damn near around my girlfriend.”

“That’s because she’s my best friend, bitch.”

“Off topic again guys!” Hunk yelled impatiently. He shook his finger towards Keith. “Now, tell your closest friends why you think you aren’t in a relationship.”

“That’s because we aren’t. When we first started…seeing each other, I directly told Shiro that I have no time for relationships now and he said he doesn’t either since he’s busy as hell.”

“And?” Lance asked, shaking his head. “It’s been five months Keith. Looks like you guys found a way to fit in each other’s schedule.”

Keith stayed silent for a moment. “You don’t understand.”

“No, we don’t.” Pidge gently pushed Lance’s head from her thigh, leaned forward and looked at Keith with her gentle brown eyes. “So why don’t you try to tell us? Take as much time as you need.”

Keith breathed in and out for a long time. The topic of him and Shiro was something he postponed to think about as long as he could.

_How can I explain them this mess when even I haven’t figured it out yet…_

“It’s just that…” he slowly started. “I was so sure that I didn’t want a relationship for such a long, long time and believe me, I’m still not entirely sure if I want one now.”

He paused and sneaked a glance at his friends. They were all listening carefully.

“I like what I and Shiro have now.” Keith continued shyly and looked at his hands. He was always crap at expressing his feelings and didn’t want to overshare. “I like going his home after an extremely tiring day and listen to him talk about his day and ask about mine while we eat his cooking. I like messing with his way-too-expensive music system and tease him about his music taste. I like how I sometimes just get out of my house at weekends, only to go over his and nap at his chest as he reads me something. I like how he makes me hot cocoa after I wake up from my nap. I like him, way too much.”

Keith stopped talking and immediately wanted to slap himself as hard as he can. Yeah, so much about not oversharing.

“Wow!” Lance whisper-shouted. “You _are_ capable of feelings.”

Hunks slapped his arm gently and motioned Keith to go on.

“But sometimes…” Keith leaned back and pulled his knees to his chest. “I sometimes wonder, y’know? About how it would be to have him as…my boyfriend. To introduce him as my boyfriend to you guys, to have him join us in a game night, to go on places as a couple.”

“Then why are you hesitating?” Pidge asked softly.

“Because I’m not 100% certain about it Pidge!” He exclaimed hysterically. “What if we start officially dating and after a while I realize it’s not actually my thing? What if I’m only thinking that I want a relationship with Shiro because that’s the socially acceptable thing after seeing someone for five months? What if I suck at this dating thing? What if he leaves me?”

“Keith…” Hunk started but couldn’t continue. All of them were looking at Keith with wide eyes. He felt a lump in his throat.

“OK, here’s how we’re gonna do it.” Pidge got up from her place and sat beside Keith. She started rubbing calming circles behind his back. “Keith, can you imagine someone else beside Shiro? Someone else doing all those stuff you do with him?”

Keith’s whole muscles tensed and he sat upright immediately, looking at Pidge with burning eyes. “What the fuck?!”

“I’ll take that as a no?”

“Yes! I mean no! I don’t wanna fucking imagine someone else with him! Why would I even—“

“OK, that’s one out of two.” Pidge interrupted with an unbothered manner. “Now, tell me, do you want to stand by Shiro’s side in the future?”

Keith hesitated. Something inside him was still boiling with anger from the thought of Shiro with someone else. “Yes.” he said finally. “But what if he—“

Pidge silenced him by taking his hands into her little ones. She hold onto them tightly. “What is important is now, Keith. You can’t keep living your life based on every little possibility. If you want a relationship with Shiro today, then go have one. You can’t know what tomorrow is gonna bring.”

“Pidge,” Keith said, almost desperately. “No matter what happens, I don’t want to lose him.”

“Then tell all of this to him, Keith.” Hunk said gently. “This isn’t a burden you have to carry by yourself. Talk to him. Explain what you wish from your future together and learn his wishes as well.”

Keith sighed deeply and buried his face to his hands by pulling them from Pidge’s grasp. She kept patting his back in the next couple of silent minutes. Finally, Lance quietly cleared his throat and broke the silence.

“Hey why don’t we go do the dishes…while Keith thinks about this? Let’s give him some time alone.”

It was an extremely thoughtful thing for Lance to say, considering how Keith and he were always at each other’s throat. He pulled back slightly and sent him a little graceful nod. Pidge patted his back for one final time and put a light kiss on his head. They gathered the dessert plates and moved to kitchen, murmuring quietly as they go.

Keith laid down on sofa, pulled his knees to his stomach and began to think.

 

* * *

 

He was in hell.

There were no other explanations for the burn at the back of this throat, the cold nausea in his stomach and the goddamn shaking which consumed his whole body.

 _Come to Allura’s party in her fancy home, they said._ He thought as another shivering session started. _There will be a lot of free and quality alcohol and it’ll be fine, they said. No, Lance said. I’m going to fucking kill him._

To be fair, Lance had no idea Keith had a slight stomach flu this morning. If he knew, even he wouldn’t insist. But it was easier to blame Lance after he threw up his guts to Allura’s way too fancy toilet and now was sitting miserably on the bathroom floor. In his defence, the guy who tried to flirt Keith had been so irritating that no way in hell he could’ve stand the guy’s lame flirting attempts without some alcohol. Apparently, his body didn’t agree.

Keith pressed his hands to his stomach, as if that could stop the nausea. Technically, he could text their group chat and wait for one of them to come pick him but he really didn’t want to ruin his friends’ night. As magnificent as they were, Allura’s home parties were actually very rare and they never missed one. Before he went downstairs to suffer in peace, he saw Lance and Pidge were dancing happily and Hunk was chatting with a girl whose name could be Sabrina, Sue or Shay—Keith wasn’t sure—. So it was best to just wait till the end of the party and then finally inform his friends. If he wasn’t dead by that time, of course.

He pushed back frustrated tears as another nausea hit him all over again. He quickly leaned down the toilet again and for the hundredth time that time, he wished to die.

The bathroom’s door opened suddenly but Keith was too tired to look at the new arrival.

“Sorry, I thought it was empty—hey, are you okay?”

Keith whined in response.

“Oh.” He felt someone approach him carefully. “Did you drink too much?”

“I have a fucking stomach flu.” Keith lashed back without meaning to, immediately feeling bad. The stranger was only trying to help. Before he could apologise however, the guy laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry.” he said sincerely and didn’t that make Keith feel ten time worse. “It’s just, you don’t look so well. Are there any friends at the party I can inform about your situation?”

“No, it’s…” Keith pulled back from the toilet and finally looked at the guy. And he immediately lost his train of thoughts.

The guy was, simply, gorgeous. Even though he had sharp facial features, he was looking at Keith with a gentle look in his face. There was a piece of white in his hair and a scar on his nose. Keith had to push the sudden and inappropriate need to touch them both. When he approached closer, Keith gulped at the sight of his muscular body.

_Holy shit, when did Allura start making friends with models…_

“Yeah?” the guy asked gently.

“Um.” _A great first impression._ “My friends are having fun upstairs. We’ve been all studying way too much lately, I don’t want to spoil their fun. I’ll be fine, I can wait till the party is over. Thanks for offering help though,…”

“Shiro.” the guy said. “And you are…?”

“I’m Keith.” _And I really wish I met you before I met that creepy guy, I’m sure the things could have been different._

Shiro smiled. “Nice to meet you Keith, but you really don’t look well.”

Keith wanted to argue but he probably really wasn’t looking good with his pale face and shaking body. Not to mention the possible smell of his puke.

He really wanted to die.

“It’s just…” He tried to talk without throwing up. Again. “We all came with Lance’s car and if I tell them now, we all are gonna have to leave early. They won’t drop me to my home and come back to party either ‘cause they’re stubborn like that. And I really don’t feel like puking in an Uber. So I’ll just wait.”

Shiro was quite for a while. He looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure how to express himself.

“Look, I don’t want to seem like creep but…” he began and Keith tensed a little. “I’m Allura’s neighbour. I live two blocks away from her and I was just about to head home. You can come and wait in my home if you want. I’ll give you some meds and my home is probably a little bit warmer than bathroom floor.”

Keith felt his eyes go big.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Shiro continued hesitantly. “You can call Allura and confirm or you can text your friends my address if you want. I’m aware you have no reason to trust me.”

Keith stared at him. He was right, Keith had no reason to trust him indeed. But then again, he was invited by Allura so Keith highly doubt he was some kind of a psycho. He looked like a safe option.

His good looks weren’t exactly unhelpful either.

“It’s fine.” he squeaked a little. “I trust you.”

Shiro gave him such a warm smile that Keith was sure if he wasn’t already on the floor, his knees would buckle. He extended a hand to help Keith get up. Keith noticed it was prosthetic.

“Um.” Shiro blushed slightly and made an attempt to withdraw his and replace it with his flesh one but Keith leapt forward and hold his prosthetic one. Despite his head’s mad spinning, he somehow managed to stand up.

“Thank you.” he almost whispered to Shiro. Shiro just smiled.

The problem occurred when they left Allura’s home and were trying to walk the way to Shiro’s home. Even though Shiro was supporting him with a respectful and kind hand on his back, Keith’s pace was painfully slow and his head was still a complete mess. Praying to God that Shiro wouldn’t be creeped out by this request, Keith looked at him with a great deal of embarrassment.

“OK, now _I’m_ the one who’s really gonna sound like a creep but…um, is it possible for you…to carry me to your home?”

Shiro stopped briefly and Keith was sure, so sure that he was about to get abandoned. Instead Shiro picked him up easily and embraced him gently. “Hold on tight, please.” he said with his gentle voice.

Keith could die right now and he probably wouldn’t care too much.

Shiro’s pace was definitely faster than Keith’s but he was still walking with a careful speed for Keith’s sake. He also smelled like a fine cologne and Keith briefly allowed his crazy mind to image what it would be like to bury his nose to Shiro’s neck.

“So…” he started to talk to distract himself. “Have you and Allura known each other for a long time?”

Shiro’s face was fond. “Not exactly. She and his uncle Coran have been living in this neighbourhood for quite a while…”

“Yeah, she mentioned that. She’s our friend from school.”

“How nice. So, I’ve recently moved into this neighbourhood. I guess it’s been like, seven months now? They were the first neighbours I met.”

A literal man candy has been existing in her neighbourhood for seven months and not even once Allura felt the need to share this information. Keith was going to have some words with her. A sudden panicky thought occurred in his head.

“You guys any close then?” he asked in what he hoped was a normal tone. “Any chance you’re more than friends…?”

Shiro looked confused for a moment, then he shook his head, laughing smoothly. “Oh no, I’m pretty much single and I’m afraid I don’t have much a social life right now. That’s why Allura is so insistent about me coming to her parties. She’s afraid I’m too wrapped around my job.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer.”

“Boring.” Keith replied automatically and immediately flashed a panicky look to Shiro. “Oh my God, I mean…”

Shiro threw his head to back and laughed with the richest and warmest voice Keith has ever heard till that day. He could use that laugh as a ringtone.

“Sorry…” Keith said lamely.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Shiro said with a light snort. “You’re right. It can be very boring sometimes. But I like my job overall.”

Then, probably because Gob must’ve been embarrassed enough on behalf of Keith, they finally stopped in front of a home. He waited for Shiro to put him down to open the door easier but Shiro simply took a key from his pocket and opened the door when Keith was still in his arms.

“Here we are.” He closed the door with one hand, walked into his home and gently laid Keith down on a very comfy sofa, putting a fluffy blanket on Keith’s shivering body.

Keith tried to be polite and not examine the home with open stare but he couldn’t help but notice Shiro’s home was very modern and tasteful. There was no barrier between his kitchen and living room. The kitchen had a medium size breakfast bar, it was behind the sofa Keith was laying on. The living room wasn’t exactly bland but it didn’t have too much furniture either. Two armchairs, a sofa, a bookcase –which was huge and consisted the most of the room—, a stereo, and a plasma.

His home was…cozy.

“Are you hungry?”

Keith startled a little. Shiro was looking at him with a little smile.

_Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t you fucking blush—_

“I’m not sure…” he admitted. “I mean I haven’t eaten in a while but my stomach is too fucked up right now.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. “Probably a light meal then…How do you feel about chicken soup?”

“No, Shiro, please don’t bother—“

“Nonsense. I’m actually kinda hungry too. I’m just gonna heat it up. Besides, my mom says nothing helps you like chicken soup when you are sick.”

Keith was too tired to argue, plus his head was starting to spin again. He buried himself deeper to the sofa with a low moan and hold on tight to the blanket.

After what felt like seconds later, Shiro poked his shoulder gently. Keith opened his eyes and saw he was holding a tray.

“Thanks.” he murmured as Shiro helped him sit upright to put the tray on his lap. He held the spoon and took a hesitant sip from the soup. His eyes widened immediately.

“Oh my god.” He took a bigger sip this time. He didn’t even realize he was starving until now. “This is incredibly delicious.”

“Yeah?” Keith saw with a surprise that Shiro was blushing a little. “I can never make it as good as my mom but I’m glad you liked it.”

“I _love_ it.” Keith corrected.

Shiro’s blush deepened, he started to drink his soup without another word.

As delicious as the soup was, he still drank it slowly to not to upset his stomach. They didn’t talk much as Keith was drinking the soup but he found himself comfortable with the silence. That was strange. He was always painfully awkward around strangers.

 _Well,_ he thought as he finished most of the soup and set the bowl back to tray. _I guess you have no choice but feel as comfortable as possible in a situation like this._

“So…” Shiro began once he noticed Keith wasn’t eating anymore. His smile was a little mischievous. “Since we established that I’m a ‘boring’ lawyer—“

Keith let out an ashamed groan but Shiro’s laugh was unbothered.

“Why don’t we talk about what you’re studying? If you don’t mind?”

And the thing is, Keith should’ve mind. It wasn’t his thing to talk about himself openly, to make small talk with strangers. But he just pushed the tray, leaned back to the sofa and told Shiro that he was an astronomy major.

Turns out, space was a really exciting topic for Shiro. He listened with a gleam in his eyes as Keith talked what he most enjoyed, what he didn’t enjoy as much, and what he straight ahead hated about his major. He offered some comments from time to time but he was mostly a listener and Keith found out he didn’t mind sharing all this with Shiro too much. It actually felt good to toss some of it from his chest. The soup settled down nicely in his stomach as he talked.

“…and it’s fine, really. I’m just a little tired about not having enough time for myself, y’know? I mean I’m not looking for a serious relationship for now—or ever, actually—but I sometimes feel like I’m missing out the life.” He paused. “God, I must sound so corny to you right now.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, believe me, I feel the same way.”

“About which part?”

Shiro frowned slightly. “Hmm?”

“Which part do you feel the same? The ‘missing out the life’ part or ‘not wanting a relationship’ part?” Keith asked in an almost challenging way. People always gave him pitying or condemning looks when he said he didn’t want a relationship. He wanted to see Shiro’s reaction.

“Both part, actually.” Shiro replied calmly.

“Oh.”

They were silent for a while after that, so the sudden buzzing of Keith’s phone startled them both. Keith took his phone to his hand, realizing with a mild shock that it’s been an hour since Shiro found him. He could swear it felt much shorter. He also had several messages in the group chat.

“It’s my friends.” he explained to Shiro, unnecessarily.

“Oh God, I can’t believe I forgot to give you meds.” Shiro said, standing up. “The pharmacy closet is at upstairs, I’ll be right back, ok?”

Keith nodded with a light blush and couldn’t help but flashed a glance at Shiro’s gorgeous body’s movement as he climbed the stairs. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at his phone again.

 **pidge:** _Keith where the hell are you?? We’re about to leave and you’re nowhere to be found_  
**hunk:** _Maybe he went to home early?_  
**pidge:** _Why would he bother with a cab, we’re right here and he likes Allura’s parties_  
**allura:** _maybe he really DID go home ‘cause I saw that annoying guy from my art class trying to flirt with poor keith. sorry keith, I literally have no idea who invited him :(_  
**lance:** _OMG_  
**pidge:** _?_  
**hunk:** _What??_  
**lance:** _is this guy can be described as “beefcake”? dark hair?_  
**pidge:** _wtf why_  
**allura:** _no?? he looks like a blonde rat actually_  
**lance:** _oh_  
**lance:** _in that case_  
**lance:** _congratulations anyway keith ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
**hunk:** _I’m so confused…_  
**pidge:** _Where are you and wtf are u talking about_  
**lance:** _im downstairs and erin just told me she saw keith leave with a dark haired beefcake_

Keith let out a long, painful groan.

 **pidge:** _OMG_  
**lance:** _ikr?? but honestly how hard is it to send a simple text says “getting dick tonight, don’t wait for me” we’ve been worried_  
**me:** _lance. don’t._  
**lance:** _oh look he’s alive_  
**lance:** _also, don’t what hoe?? aren’t you at the guy’s home now??_  
**pidge:** _Keith I’M GONNA KILL YOU!! Lance is right, why didn’t you say something_  
**hunk:** _Have fun Keith!_  
**me:** _GUYS STOP!! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!_  
**lance:** _u cant deny it erin saw you_  
**me:** _did erin also fuckin mention that I was literally 3 seconds away from dying? I fucked up my stomach, already had a stomach flu this morning. the guy was just trying to help._  
**lance:** _oh_  
**pidge:** _IM STILL GONNA KILL YOU AFTER YOU GET BETTER. why the fuck did you take alcohol if you had stomach flu?????_  
**allura:** _oh keith…_  
**hunk:** _But who’s the guy? Are you safe?_  
**me:** _yeah, he’s a cool guy. allura’s neighbour._  
**allura:** _???_  
**allura:** _WAIT_  
****allura:** **_DARK HAIRED BEEFCAKE_  
**allura:** _KEITH ARE YOU WITH SHIRO_ **  
**me:**** _…yea_ _h?_

 ** **a**** ** **llura:** **_OMGOMGOMG_  
**allura:** _well in that case we can still wish you to have fun…._  
**pidge:** _Oh????_  
**allura:** _yeah you should all see the guy. a literal walking wet dream… is he role-playing nurse for you or something keith??_  
**me:** _alLURA FOR FUCKS SAKE!!_  
**hunk:** _Have fun Keith. :)_  
**lance:** _(_ _°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)_  
**me:** _I HATE ALL OF YOU!! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN ALL FUCK OFF I CAN GO HOME BY MYSELF_  
**pidge:** _Sure honey. But you can just say “I’m trying to fuck Allura’s hot neighbour, you guys go ahead without me.” instead you know…_  
**lance:** _weLL DONE MS KATHERINE MY BABYGIRL DID THAT_  
**hunk:** _See you later buddy._  
**allura:**  s _end shiro my greetings :))_ **  
**me:**** _UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!_

“OK, I found the one I usually take when my stomach is upset so it should probably work—hey, are okay?”

Shiro was standing by the staircase, looking at him with a concerned face. He had a medicine box and a glass of water in his heads. Keith coughed awkwardly. “Yeah, why did you ask?”

Shiro hesitated for a moment, then shrugged, moving towards him. “Nothing, I just thought your face was a little redder than before. Must be a trick of light.”

 _Jesus._ Keith quickly swallowed the pill and prayed to God his blush would fade quickly. The glass Shiro put water in was very large but he drained it anyway, putting the empty glass on coffee table.

“So, did you talk to your friends? Will they pick you up from here or would you rather if I take you back to Allura?” Shiro asked.

“Um.” Keith sure as hell couldn’t tell Shiro _“My asshole friends pretty much implied I was trying to fuck you so I told them to fuck off out of anger and now I have no ride.”_ He settled with a white lie. “So, apparently they thought I went back home early when they couldn’t find me anywhere in Allura’s home, and decided to leave without me.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Really, it’s no big deal.” he said. In truth, he didn’t even have a single drop of energy to go home by himself but Shiro didn’t need to know that. “I’ll call a cab once the medicine settles in. Sorry I gave you so much trouble tonight Shiro.”

“Not at all, but Keith…” He looked worried. “Would you like to stay here tonight?”

Keith’s mouth parted slightly. “What?”

“I don’t wanna come out as disturbing but…I really feel uneasy over the thought of you going home alone like that…” Shiro’s cheeks got redder as he talked and Keith’s heartbeat picked up. “I’m aware my sofa is not the most comfortable thing in the world—“

Shiro’s sofa was the most comfortable thing in the world.

“—but at least I can look after you if you get worse, so yeah. Just wanted to offer an option.”

For the first time tonight, Keith’s belly was pleasantly warm. He’d had a delicious soup, taken a pill, been laying on a soft and comfy sofa. And now, an incredibly kind and gorgeous man was offering him his company for tonight. Maybe death could wait a little longer.

“I’d like that.” he answered Shiro, quietly and shyly. “If you don’t mind.”

Shiro’s smile was brighter than any star. “I don’t. Let me make some tea for both of us, then we can maybe watch some TV.”

“Sounds like good plan.”

He watched Shiro as he walked to the kitchen, hiding his smile behind the fluffy blanket. His stupid friends could think anything they wanted. This was so much better than they could’ve imagine.

 

* * *

 

Keith didn’t sleep with Shiro that night. Keith didn’t even kiss him that night, or in the morning when he woke up with a steady stomach. But he did gave Shiro his number and insisted on treating him a meal for his help. They went to brunch at a calm and quite place by the water three days later. At the end of the date, when Shiro gently leant over him, Keith was all too happy to kiss him back. A month later they were chilling at Shiro’s roof, looking at the stars, when Keith pulled Shiro on top of himself, kissing him with more passion than ever. That was the first time they slept together.

Five months later, here they were. And Keith was more scared than he’d like to admit.

He wrapped his arms around himself, watching as his tea’s steam meet with the glass. Shiro was shaving upstairs and any moment he could’ve come downstairs.

 _Then what?_ his mind asked unhelpfully. _What are you going to say to him?_ What if after they had this conversation, Shiro would decide he was done with him? Surely it wouldn’t be the end of the world if Shiro decided he didn’t want to see Keith anymore, right?

He lightly grasped the window still as his vision started to blur slightly. _Calm down, calm down, calm down—_

Sound of loud steps coming from stairs managed to distract him from a meltdown. A moment later Shiro entered the kitchen and did a twirl around himself. “Well?”

Keith suppressed the storm inside his heart as best as he could, touching Shiro’s freshly shaven cheek with a thoughtful hum. “Looks good. Did you put lotion over it though?”

Shiro rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, Keith.”

“Good, ‘cause you know when you skip that you—“

“I know, I know…” He licked his lips, looking at Keith’s eyes. “Why do we even talk about this? After I shaved all my facial hair so you can kiss the smooth skin just like you love?”

Keith gasped lightly. “How selfless and humble of you, Mr. Shirogane.” He still leant in and covered the smooth skin with kisses anyway. Shiro made a pleasant little sound.

“Should we watch Spirited Away now?” Shiro asked when he retreated.

Keith hesitated. If Shiro would decide to end things between them, he didn’t want to remember one of his favourite films with such a bitter memory.

Even the thought of the possibility created a crack inside his chest.

“Actually, is it okay if we watch it some other time?” he said quietly. “I don’t feel in the mood. Let’s just watch something else.”

Shiro frowned slightly but thankfully didn’t ask Keith why he didn’t want to watch a film he constantly nagged him about. He just smacked a kiss on Keith’s forehead and said, “As you wish, baby.”

The crack expanded.

They settled on the sofa as they’ve been for the past five months: Shiro laying down, Keith on top of him, leaning his head to Shiro’s chest. It was familiar. It was reassuring. It was everything Keith hoped he could have, and once he had it, he didn’t know what he would do if he lose that.

He looked up to not-so-secretly watch Shiro’s face up-close, taking everything in. Taking his beautiful sharp features, his beautiful unique hair, his piercing eyes focused on TV, his kind hands slowly stroking Keith’s back over and over and over, keeping Keith safe and warm and calm. Making him feel loved.

 _I can love this man too_ , Keith decided as he put his head back to Shiro’s chest. _I can love him for a long, long time._

“Shiro.” he almost whispered. “Can I talk to you about something? Something about us?”

He felt Shiro’s gaze turning from TV to him but otherwise, he didn’t give much a reaction. He hummed a little. “Of course you can.”

Keith gave a deep breath and tried to keep as calm as Shiro was right now. “Have you ever thought…”

He choked. Shiro made a little shooting sound and gently urged him to continue.

“Have you ever thought, about us becoming more? About being official… boyfriends maybe?”

A beat of silence. And then—

“I can’t say the thought has never crossed my mind.”

Keith pushed himself from Shiro’s chest then. He looked down at him, heartbeat already picking up. “You’d like it then?” he asked high-pitched. “You’d like to be my boyfriend.”

“Yes, of course.” Shiro said, calm as ever.

Keith was thunderstruck. On one hand, he was happy Shiro wasn’t apparently dumping him. But on the other hand—

“How long have you been feeling this way?”

Shiro looked a little surprised. “I’m not exactly sure. For a while, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I figured out it was still a bit early to assume things.” Shiro was looking a little lost, like he didn’t understand what Keith was trying to say exactly.

Keith got up from sofa altogether, standing on his feet in front of Shiro. “You mean it wasn’t enough for you to decide whether you wanted ask me out officially or not?” he chided sardonically, even to his own ears he knew how hypocrite he sounded. He was getting more and more hysterical with every word. “Did you think it would be ideal to just continue screwing me and wait for me to bring up this topic? Just to be safe?”

Shiro’s eyes widened almost comically. He furiously got up from the sofa as well. “How can you _even_ think something like that?! Think that I’m manipulative enough to do that?”

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I didn’t want to lose what we have now!” Shiro shouted. Keith realized with a jolt this was the first time he heard Shiro raise his voice.

“You…what…” Keith shuttered.

Shiro sighed, long and hard, and sat back on the sofa. “You told me you don’t do relationships from the very first beginning, Keith and I understood, I really did. I still know what it is like to not want one. I haven’t experienced an official relationship, the things were just too complicated for me. But as the months went by… I realized I wanted more from you. I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend to my family and my co-workers and my friends, I wanted you to consider me as your boyfriend.” He paused and took a deep breath. “And I also realized I was being _fucking unfair._ You warned me about not wanting a relationship after all. So I decided to keep quiet and respect your boundaries. To continue having what we have now, at least. ”

Silence.

“You owe me nothing Keith, absolutely not a relationship.” Shiro said quietly. “I’m sorry if I took advantage of you. It was selfish.”

More silence. Then, a sniff.

Tears streamed down from Keith’s cheeks without his control. Shiro made a panicked sound and reached for him.

“You’re an _idiot._ ” Keith wept angrily as Shiro pressed him to his chest. “I’m also an idiot. God, we are both so idiot that I can’t stand us.”

Shiro hushed him gently, patting his back until he finally calmed down. Keith pushed himself from his embrace with a great deal of force, looking at him with a little puffy eyes. “I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of you leaving me.” he whispered. “I still am.”

“Keith—“

“No, let me.” he rasped. “I know what I said. I know I told you I don’t want a relationship. Part of it was because I wasn’t sure if I could manage one. But the other part was because… Well, because no one stuck around long enough to want a serious thing with me.”

Shiro cupped his cheek gently. Keith leant into the touch.

“No one ever wanted relationship with me Shiro. No one bothered. And now, to learn that you want to have a serious relationship with me… My heart feels like it’s going to burst. But I’m also terrified of fucking it up Shiro. What if you feel like you’ve wasted your time once we start going out?”

Shiro shook his head. “Keith—“

“What if this doesn’t work? What if you leave me?” The last sentence came out shaky and a sob burst from his mouth. “I don’t want you to hate me Shiro.”

Shiro pulled him to himself again and kissed him, probably softer and kinder that Keith deserved.

“I would never hate you.” he whispered when he pushed back. His large hands were stroking Keith’s cheeks as he talked. “You brought so much good things to my life, Keith. So much good things.”

Keith sniffed. “Shiro, please…”

“Even if we break up one day…” he said. Keith’s lower lip wobbled. “It’s not going to happen because I hate you, or I think you’re worthless or any other similar thing. It’s going to happen with a mutual decision and respect. I’m still gonna remember you fondly. I’m still gonna cherish our memories.”

He nosed into Keith’s hair. “But maybe it’s a path we’ll never choose… Maybe we’re meant to be together for a long time.”

“You mean it?” Keith whispered.

“I want it with my whole heart. I’m too smitten with you Keith, all of you. And if you want it, I’d be proud to be your boyfriend. Proud to be in your world officially.”

Keith looked at him and realized he was ready for this moment for longer than he thought.

“Okay,” he finally whispered, leaning in to kiss Shiro again. “I think you are going to look good in my world.”

Even if maybe they weren’t meant to be together forever, damn him if Keith wasn’t going to enjoy every little moment.


End file.
